


24 Hours

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Self-cest, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Clara and the Doctor make a bet.





	

Clara stuck out her hand. “Is that a bet?”

The Doctor held up his hands and stepped backwards. “No, no, no, you won’t get me that easily. It’s too dangerous, Clara.”

“£50.”

“Deal.”

Clara clasped her hands together. “Right, then, Doctor, take us back 24 hours.” He frowned. “Please,” she added, rolling her eyes.

“As the human insists against my advice,” the Doctor complained, pressing buttons and levers on the TARDIS console. “But what would I know? I’m just an experienced-”

“Old.”

“–Time Lord with attack eyebrows.”

“Would you shut up about the eyebrows?” Clara requested, holding onto a rail as the TARDIS shimmied and shivered and shook through space and time. “They match your personality. Or maybe your personality matches your eyebrows.”

The TARDIS came to a sharp stop. The Doctor flicked a switch and turned to Clara. “Well, go on,” he said in his Scottish accent. “Don’t keep her waiting all night.”

Clara grinned. “I’ll see you when you owe me £50.” She ran out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor watched her leave, shaking his head and muttering about that £50 he was going to win.        

* * *

Clara stepped into the night with a smug smile on her face. The Doctor thought he was so clever, but there was no way he could win the bet. She stifled a giggle as she walked up the steps to her flat and knocked.

The door swung open and Clara looked herself in the eye. “Hello, beautiful,” she said, leaning against the doorframe.

The other Clara blinked not once but three times. “Am I dreaming?” she murmured.

“Is it a good dream?” Clara ran her hand down the side of her body.

“I – I think so,” whispered Other Clara, eyes darkening in lust as she watched Clara’s movements. “I should let you in.”

“You should.”

As Clara was let into her own flat, she couldn’t help looking behind her in the direction of the TARDIS. _You just lost_ _£50, Doctor,_ she thought with a triumphant smile.

* * *

Morning came all too soon. Clara didn’t want to leave her bed – or the woman in it – but she remembered how the morning had gone yesterday, and she had to let her other self go through the events the same way she had.

She crept out of bed and had a quick shower before putting on some fresh clothes. Once she’d put on her heels, she knelt down beside the bed. Other Clara was still sleeping, and with her mouth open.

“Good morning, Clara,” she whispered, wiping away some of the drool on Other Clara’s face with a wince. “I love you.” She left a gentle kiss on Other Clara’s forehead, then tiptoed into the kitchen to grab some toast – she remembered waking up yesterday to the smell of toast, and some things just had to be.

Brushing her teeth felt weird for some reason. She couldn’t explain why using her own toothbrush should feel so strange, but it felt the same as if she’d used someone else’s. She grimaced at her reflection and hurried up.

She paused at the entranceway. “Goodbye, Clara,” she said, and closed the door without disturbing her sleeping self.

Whistling, she strolled back to the TARDIS with her hands in her pockets. She let herself in and came to stand by the Doctor, who was scribbling all over a blackboard.

“Guess who just lost 50 quid,” she greeted him.

“You did.”

“Guess again,” she said, pointing at herself.

“Oh, I see, you travelled back in time 24 hours and seduced yourself,” the Doctor drawled, still writing and not taking his eyes off the blackboard. “So where’s the proof?”

“Proof?”

“Proof as in evidence you did it.”

“I don’t need proof that I seduced myself!”

“If you don’t have proof, you haven’t won the bet.”

Clara crossed her arms. “Proof wasn’t one of the conditions of the bet.”

“You should have thought of that when you made the bet.” He still hadn’t looked at her.

She unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips. “Alright,” she said, clenching her jaw, “I’ll just have to go back again and get evidence the second time.”

“Kinky. I’m raising the bet to £100,” the Doctor said, walking over to the console and pressing some buttons.

“Can’t wait for you to lose,” Clara grinned, reaching for a rail. If she’d thought the first time – first two times? – with herself had been fun, the next would be even better. Three Claras was not a crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: "Hi! I'd love to submit a Doctor Who femslash prompt, let me know if this one is okay. Can you write prompt #19 "One of the characters seduces the other on a bet from their friends" but for the pairing of... Clara/Clara? Like where Clara bets the Doctor that she could seduce herself, if given the chance, so she jumps back in time 24 hours to give it a go. She's always been so self-affirming I just think the interactions would be so cute!"
> 
> Clara/Clara is a guilty pleasure of mine, so this was a bit of fun to write! (Can you imagine Clara/Clara/Clara though?!)


End file.
